A Call to Vengeance
A Call to Vengeance is a novel by David Weber, Timothy Zahn, and Tom Pope, and the third book of the Manticore Ascendant prequel series. It was released on March 6, 2018. Timeframe: 1543 – 1544 PD Cover Summary :After the disastrous attack on the Manticoran home system by forces unknown, the Royal Manticoran Navy stands on the brink of collapse. A shadowy enemy with the resources to hurl warships across hundreds of light years seeks to conquer the Star Kingdom for reasons unknown, while forces from within Manticore’s own government seek to discredit and weaken the Navy for reasons very much known: their own political gain. :It’s up to officers like Travis Long and Lisa Donnelly to defend the Star Kingdom and the Royal Manticoran Navy from these threats, but the challenge is greater than any they have faced before. Weakened but not defeated, the mercenary forces and their mysterious employer could return at any time, and the anti-Navy faction within Parliament is growing. The situation becomes even more dire when fresh tragedy strikes the Star Kingdom. :While the House of Winton faces their enemies at home, Travis, Lisa, and the other officers of the Royal Manticoran Navy must reunite with old friends and join new allies to hunt down and eliminate the forces arrayed against them in a galaxy-spanning conspiracy. :Manticore has learned that the universe is not a safe place, but the Star Kingdom’s enemies are about to learn a lesson of their own! Plot :Coming Soon. Background References Characters Karina Alexander | Anholt | Ermolai Beckett | Belgrand | Bertinelli | Blackburn | Ernst Bloch | David Bozwell | Wallace Bradford | Adelaide Bradshaw | Vincent Carpenter | Thomas Cazenestro | Gustav Charnay | Trina Clegg | Pierre Conroy | Robert Davison | Carmichael de Quieroz | Lisa Donnelly | Elsie Dorrman | Dorvelle | Kyle Eigen | B.A. Felton | Sara Felton | Marco Feyman | Hester Fife | Thomas Flannery | John Garner | Patricia Gauzweiller | Cutler Gensonne | Davis Harper | Heinrich Hauptman | Harcon Jaeger | Sigismund Haus | Soeren Hauser | Robert Herzog | Luitpold Huschens | Jacob Huvoski | Acharya Hu-Jiang | Kojong Ip | Petrov Jackson | Carolynne Jhomper | Lionel Katura | Bridget Keating | Anderson L'Estrange | Jeremiah Llyn | Travis Uriah Long | Carlton Locatelli | Lukanov | Ross Macinroy | James Mantegna | Hari Marcello | Jean Massingill | McKenzie | Messner | Allegra Metzger | Adelaide Meyers | Joshua Miller | Wolfgang Moeller | Basil Moore | Julian Mulholland | Nelson | Nitro | Jeffrey Norris | Brian O'Higgins | Estelle O'Higgins | Osgood | Greez Paco | Papadakis | Kenneth Pavón | Rhamas | Gotthold Riefenstahl | Rafe Rowbtham | Yvonne Rowlandson | Malcham Saltzman | Deborah Scannabecchi | Susan Shiflett | Bagaskro Shrivastava | Maria Stahlberg | Ditmar Stoffel | Adelaide Summervale | Clara Sumner | Syncho | Susan Tarleton | Samuel Tilliotson | Timberlake | Charles Townsend | Vladislav Tremain | Lisa Tufele | Lydia Ulvestad | Vaagen | Brian VanHoose | Gavin Vellacott | von Belling | Daval Weissman | Edward I Winton | Elizabeth II Winton | Michael I Winton | Richard Winton | Sophie Winton | Wrenner | Hadrian Young | Peter Young | Chien-lu Zhou Starships Manticore * [[HMS Aries (Pegasus class)|HMS Aries]] * [[HMS Bellerophon|HMS Bellerophon]] * [[HMS Casey|HMS Casey]] * [[HMS Damocles|HMS Damocles]] * [[HMS Eriyne|HMS Eriyne]] * [[HMS Gryphon (16th Century PD)|HMS Gryphon]] * [[HMS Guardian|HMS Guardian]] * [[HMS Hercules (corvette)|HMS Hercules]] * [[HMS Invincible (Triumph class)|HMS Invincible]] * [[HMS Nike (BC-09)|HMS Nike]] * [[HMS Perseus (heavy cruiser)|HMS Perseus]] * [[HMS Taurus (Pegasus class)|HMS Taurus]] * [[HMS Vanguard|HMS Vanguard]] * [[HMS Victory (Triumph class)|HMS Victory]] * [[RMS Hyderabad|RMS Hyderabad]] * ''Jason'' Barca / Axelrodt * Pacemaker * ''Shrike'' * ''Banshee'' * Hasdrubal * Hamilcar * Mago * Mylae Andermani Empire * [[SMS Ao Quin|SMS Ao Quin]] * [[SMS Hamann|SMS Hamann]] * [[SMS Loreley|SMS Loreley]] * [[SMS München|SMS München]] * [[SMS Vergeltung|SMS Vergeltung]] * [[SMS Zhong Kui|SMS Zhong Kui]] Volsung Mercenaries * Odin * Loki * Tarantel * Copperhead * Adder * Mamba * Aldebaran * Fomalhaut * Shirokawa * Leuchtfeuer * Heliograph * Semaphore Republic of Haven * [[RHNS Saintonge|RHNS Saintonge]] * [[RHNS Artois|RHNS Artois]] * [[RHNS Provence|RHNS Provence]] * [[RHNS Poitou|RHNS Poitou]] * [[RHNS Topaze|RHNS Topaze]] * [[RHNS Courageux|RHNS Courageux]] * [[RHNS Aigrett|RHNS Aigrett]] * [[RHNS Jocelyne Pellian|RHNS Jocelyne Pellian]] * [[RHNS Jean-Claude Courtois|RHNS Jean-Claude Courtois]] * [[RHNS Intrépide|RHNS Intrépide]] * [[RHNS Hache de Guerre|RHNS Hache de Guerre]] * [[RHNS Poignard|RHNS Poignard]] * [[RHNS Terrier|RHNS Terrier]] Stations * [[HMSS Orpheus|HMSS Orpheus]] * Excellent * Schmiede * Pasha Station * Bergen One * Bergen Two * Bergen Three * Bergen Four Planets * Danak Alpha * Danak Beta * Dresden * Earth * Gryphon * Helier * Manticore * Obrączka * Pasha * Piec * Sphinx * Walther Prime Moons * Kuźna * Palenisko Nations * Andermani Empire * Free Duchy of Barca * Republic of Haven * Star Kingdom of Manticore * Silesian Confederacy * Solarian League Other 303rd Special Commando Assault Force, Expeditionary | Barca System | Grafschaft Basaltberg | ''Bayezid'' class | Bergen's Ring | Earldom of Breakwater | ''Bremen'' class | Duchy of Burgundy | Barony of Coldwater | Duchy of Cromarty | Danak System | Danak System Navy | Danak Traffic Control | Battle of Danak | Earldom of Dapplelake | ''Drachen'' class | Happily Ever | Barony of Harwich | HighLink | [[CGC Argus|CGC Argus]] | [[CGC Jackstraw|CGC Jackstraw]] | Jason Bay | Jerriais Consortium | King Michael's Cathedral | King Michael's Tower | Landing | Barony of Low Delhi | M5A1 hypersonic sniper rifle | Manticoran Patrol and Rescue Service | Operation Embuscade | Operation Verrӓterweg | ''Ordra ''class | King's Own | Duchy of New Bern | radar | Red Hand | Republic of Haven Navy | Republic of Haven Marine Corps | Royal Starforce | Sol System | Solway System | Spanish Inquisition | ''Stilio ''class | Telmach System | Triton Island | uni-link | Volsung Mercenaries | Walther System | Battle of Walther | Earldom of White Haven | House of Winton External links * Timothy Zahn's February 2015 facebook post revealing the name of the book Category:Honorverse material